Forgetting Zuko
by kuhlyfrays
Summary: What happened to Mai while she was in prison? Why did she readily return to Zuko after? What made her so sure of her love for him and his love for her? Takes place after The Boiling Rock until Sozin's Comet. MaixZuko, TyLeexOC, slight MaixOC
1. AZULA

Author's note:

Well, this is the second part of my little series attempting to address my frustrations with Maiko. (Rant in Maiko Revisions)

I wrote this one because I wanted to imagine what Mai went through during her two months (I'm estimating) in prison. I mean, she was sure of her love for Zuko, but I couldn't understand how she could forgive him so quickly after being released from prison. If I were in her place, I wouldn't have assumed that he loved me as much as I loved him, especially since Mai wasn't given any hint of his feelings after he locked her in that cell. It's not like he was the one who ordered for her release at the end of the war either. I guess she just trusted him. Luckily, she was right in thinking he loved her. However, I still want to put some depth in her decision to return to him.

Yeah, if my first fic was to address the lack of development prior to their actual relationship, this fic is to address the problem with how they semi-broke up. I feel like Mai is the one who always tries to make things work between them, and Zuko's kind of apathetic about it. He loves her, but won't do much to show it. I'd like to think, though, that even if it wasn't shown in the episodes, he actually thought/worried about Mai while he was with the gaang. I'll pretend he thought about her every night before he went to sleep, but that's all I'm going to imagine for Zuko's part. This fic is just going to focus on Mai's side of the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

The dungeon was filled with the blood curdling screams of a girl. She was hung by her wrists against the wall. Though it was obvious it killed her to even try, she raised her head slowly and shot her torturer a defiant look.

"Well, Mai," the fire princess sneered at her once-friend. "Can you honestly say you still love my brother more than you fear me?"

"Nothing you do will make me regret what I did," the prisoner told her quietly as she winced through the pain of her burns. "I don't even understand why you're doing this. If I recall correctly, you ordered the guards to lock me and Ty Lee up so that you'd never have to see us again. And yet here you are. You aren't even giving it your all. If you just did what I know you're capable of, I'd have been dead within the first 2 minutes."

Azula laughed. Her friend knew her power too well. "If you must know," she replied. "I find that leaving you alive and in pain is far more enjoyable than immediately disposing of you. There's no thrill if you don't suffer. I am not going to give you the satisfaction of skipping your physical, emotional and mental torture by killing you. Oh no, I think this does you a lot more justice. At this rate, you and Zuko can have matching scars by the time I'm through with you. And when I'm done for the day, you'll have no one. Ha, you don't even know if Ty Lee's around or alive for that matter."

"Don't you hurt her," Mai warned. "None of this was her fault. I'm glad she finally stood up to you, but I'd rather you take your anger with her out on me." _Poor Ty Lee_, Mai thought._ I don't know how long she'd last if she were to be tortured. She's a skilled fighter but a big baby when it comes to pain._

"Well, it's not like you'll know anytime soon anyway," Azula laughed. "Although you could say it's your fault she's in this mess in the first place."

"Well, Azula," Mai said. "At least I've got someone who genuinely cares about me. Even as a princess, you can't even keep just one friend. The only ones you had chose to go to prison than continue hanging around with you. To think people chose the Boiling Rock over you."

"Be quiet!" Azula lashed out with an accompanying fire whip which struck Mai right at the side of her stomach. Mai screamed in pain. "I don't need anyone. Everyone's beneath me. I will be crowned fire queen when Sozin's comet arrives. It won't matter if anyone likes me. I just want them all to fear and obey me." With that she struck Mai a couple more times before the warden ran in.

"That's enough!" he shouted, immediately recoiling and lowering his voice. "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't stand by and watch my niece being hurt so."

Azula straigtened up and turned away from Mai. "I was just about done anyway," she said casually as she walked towards the door. "Oh, but warden, next time you speak to me like that, it'll be your turn. Father isn't too pleased that you let 5 prisoners, including my brother, escape."

As soon as she left, the warden went to Mai, untied her and laid her on the floor. "Mai, how are you feeling?" he asked with great concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little toasty," she tried to joke. This only exasperated her uncle.

"I'll never understand why you did such a stupid thing," he reprimanded her. "As far as I, the warden, am concerned, you are a traitor to the nation and you deserve your punishment. But as your uncle, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, if only for your mother's sake. Your friends caused me a lot of trouble. If it weren't for their successful breakout, I might be able to do something about your situation sooner, but as it is, I'm afraid you'll have to wait before I can get you out of here."

He looked down at her torso and inspected the fresh wounds. They were definitely going to leave a few scars. He helped her up gently as she was still very weak. He brought her to her isolation cell and told her to rest. When her uncle left, she lay on her cot and began to think. Recalling the recent events made her eyes begin to water, but she quickly thought of other things to keep herself from succumbing to that kind of weakness. No, not once in the past had she shed a tear for any boy - not even after he left her with just a letter - and she wasn't about to start now. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't regret what she did. She told the truth when she said she loved Zuko more than she feared his sister, but that was it. That's where it ended. She was content with that final grand gesture of love, but she also knew that she had had enough. Her heroic deed was also her way of letting him go. As she was running towards the roof right before she fought all those guards, she already knew. That was the end of her and Zuko.


	2. TY LEE

Mai hadn't spoken to anyone since her first night in prison. Her uncle hadn't visited her again after he stopped Azula's rampage. She almost felt guilty for the trouble she had cost him. Not only had she betrayed a friend and her nation, she had also personally betrayed her family.

"Look what happened to me." She said to herself aloud. Doing that had become a frequent habit lately. She felt that it kept her from going insane from the solitude. Or the fact that she began to talk to herself regularly could actually be a sign of insanity. At this point she didn't care. No one was going to hear her anyway. "All because of you, Zu-"

She immediately stopped herself and turned her thoughts to Ty Lee. If she was going to begin accepting that Zuko had really left her, and that they were through, she was going to have to stop thinking about him so much. She thought about him the whole day when she first got there. The next day was pretty much the same. For the next couple of days, she decided to make the tremendous effort to pull him away from her thoughts. She was getting better at it, yet although she hated to admit, the pain had not subsided. Well, at least there was one thing she was able to do easily, and that was to not cry.

Shifting her thoughts to Ty Lee, Mai wondered if Azula had done anything to her only friend. She found it ironic that the one time she needed a friend and could actually say with all certainty that she had a true one, she didn't even know where that friend was. She didn't even know if Ty Lee was alive.

"I really hope Azula didn't do anything to her," she continued her conversation with herself. "It's my fault Ty Lee was pushed into this situation. She didn't have to go against Azula. I have to find out where she is."

A few hours later, a guard unlocked her cell to give her some food. Normally Mai wouldn't have minded him or even glanced his way. This time, however, she stood up and walked towards him.

"Excuse me, sir," she tried to say as calmly and nicely as possible. Startled, the guard immediately put his hand to the hilt of his sword. Mai continued as though she didn't notice. "The day I first arrived, there was supposedly another prisoner who came in. She's a teenage girl, about this high, brown hair, big brown eyes, sickeningly cheerful?"

The guard scoffed. "I didn't know you could speak," he replied. "You never turned around once when I brought food for you these past days."

"Well, now that you see I can talk, do you mind telling me where my friend is?" Mai asked.

"I know who you're talking about," the guard continued. "Everyone here knows who you girls are. You two are the traitor friends of the princess. You single-handedly disarmed and prevented about a dozen of the guards here and aided in the escape of the exiled prince and other prisoners. Not to mention, you're the warden's niece. I heard your friend stopped the princess from burning you right there when you betrayed her."

"Yes, yes, that's all true," Mai said impatiently. "However you still haven't answered my question. If you're trying to avoid telling me where she is, I'll just have to break out of here and find her. It shouldn't be too hard to get around someone like you."

"Don't waste your time, sweetheart," the guard sneered. "You don't have to fight me to leave your cell. You can go out if you like. No use looking for your friend around here though. She isn't at the boiling rock. Anymore."

* * *

This chapter's really short. The next ones will be a lot longer though.


	3. YAN ZU

YAN ZU

Mai was sitting out in the prison courtyard, wondering where Ty Lee could be. She wasn't sure what the guard had meant and if he was even telling the truth. No matter how much she tried to get him to reveal anything more, he was able to dance around her with cryptic answers that left her feeling more uneasy than before.

She had finally decided to venture out of her cell and walk around the prison grounds. She thought that maybe the cool (or rather, warm) air would help her think clearly. She arrived at three possible conclusions of where Ty Lee could be. The most favorable one would be that the guard had lied to her in order to make her believe that they were truly separated, so that they wouldn't find each other when in truth they were both in the Boiling Rock. Her most dreaded conclusion was that what the guard meant by Ty Lee not being here anymore meant that Ty Lee was dead. Mai tried to banish the thought, but couldn't banish the fear and guilt she felt if that possibility were true. Yet another possibility could be that Ty Lee had been placed in a less guarded prison since she had not initiated the betrayal. Much like how the leaders of rebel gangs were sent to the boiling rock and their members to another prison. _Ha._ Mai laughed at the irony that she was on the same level as dangerous fire nation enemies. _To think I once hunted down some of these people._

"Well," she said out loud, her thoughts drifting back to Ty Lee. "I guess that option makes the most sense. It also explains why the guard said 'anymore.' She was captured here but imprisoned elsewhere. I really hope I'm right."

"Do you always talk to yourself like that in public?" a voice beside her asked. Mai turned her head and was surprised to see a boy about her age looking at her with an odd expression. It seemed to be a cross between stifled laughter and apprehension.

"Do you always interrupt conversations so rudely?" Mai shot back irritated. She then mentally slapped herself for admitting to having a conversation with herself.

The boy snickered and said, "So you were talking to yourself just now, and apparently you do it often. I'm sorry, do continue. Just tell me when you're done so that I no longer interrupt." He grinned at her teasingly.

Mai blushed with embarrassment at having made a fool of herself in front of a complete stranger. _Who is this guy anyway? A complete stranger just laughed at, judged and threw sarcastic comments at me in a matter of seconds_.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked him, clearly angered. "You have no idea what I've been through for you to laugh at me. Fine, I was talking to myself. Do you know why? I spent over an entire week in solitary confinement. I thought I'd go crazy from the silence so I began thinking out loud. I just found out that my friend isn't here. I don't know if she's dead or alive. I hope she isn't dead because it's my fault she's in this situation in the first place. I was just telling myself OUT LOUD that I hope that nothing bad happened to her and that she was simply moved to a better prison. Happy? Now why don't you go and just mind your own business?"

The boy was taken-aback and stared at her for a few moments before replying. "I'm sorry, I had no idea," he apologized sincerely. "It was wrong for me to laugh at you. I guess I've been here for too long that I've forgotten that prison takes getting used to before you find your sense of humor again. If it makes you feel any better, I lost someone close to me too. Unlike you, though, I have no hopes of his being alive to hold on to."

Although still annoyed, Mai's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Why? What happened? How long have you been here?"

"My brother and I were imprisoned two years ago," the boy told her. "About 2 months into our term here, my brother lashed out against a guard for beating up the prisoners. The guard who happened to be a fire-bender turned on him and tried to burn him. My brother was really quick and was able to avoid getting burnt. However, my brother was never really good with balance. In order to avoid the flames, he jumped on the rails and well, he fell into the boiling lake. I was so angry with myself for not having been there or at least seeing him before he fell. I only heard it through the accounts of the witnesses. After that, I was a total mess and totally alone. I didn't care anymore. When I saw the guard who had caused my brother's death, I went crazy and somehow pushed him over the ledge toward the lake. He didn't land in the lake, so he mainly suffered a lot of broken bones. Let's just say, I'm alive, but I don't think I'll ever see any other place while I'm alive." After he shared his story, the boy became quiet and looked far off into nowhere. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Mai's eyes were wide with emotion. She could not believe that someone had gone through all that pain and still survived. Who would have thought that a boy around her age had lived a life of suffering like that? Had she gone through that, she doubted that she would have ever smiled again, not that she did much smiling to begin with. She stared at him for a while.

He was a boy not older than 17 with black hair like hers tied back into a messy bun. His features were that of a young man, but his eyes had the light of someone who had lived for too long. Something about him was so familiar. Then it hit her. His troubled past filled with losses and pain, his pale skin and lean yet toned build reminded her of the one person she was trying to forget. He continued to stare as though a screen were replaying his past right in front of him. She turned her head away from him and gazed into the horizon as well. Even if it pained her, she felt drawn to this stranger. Maybe it was because they were both wounded souls. Maybe it was because he was the first decent person she had an actual conversation with since being imprisoned. Maybe it was because she was lonely and lost. Maybe it was because this guy made her feel like _he _was with her again. _Whatever the reason it doesn't matter_, she thought as they both looked ahead of them.

"I'm Mai, by the way," she introduced herself quietly after a few more moments of silence.

"Yan Zu," the boy replied. Their eyes met without their heads turning, and the slightest traces of smiles appeared on their faces.


	4. HISTORY

Mai was glad to have found someone to talk to. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to find prison life a bit more bearable because of her new companion. She found herself longing to be away from her cell and just be in his presence. It wasn't that she was attracted to him or anything, although he was rather good-looking she begrudgingly admitted to herself. No. She just found out how useful a friend was in her situation.

She was no longer going crazy with the loneliness. She no longer had to talk to herself out loud as much since she had someone real to converse with – someone who would actually reply. It also helped that the more time she spent with him, the less time she spent trying hard not to think about Zuko.

Their days went by in a more or less routine way. They would wake up in their respective cells and meet for breakfast. They would sit quietly together before starting off for their prison chores. Luckily, they were able to get the same work – mopping the mess hall – so they spent this time together as well.

Yan Zu would constantly keep things interesting by making fun and doing impressions of the different guards and inmates. Although Mai tried hard not to show her amusement, she couldn't help but let out a few smiles and an occasional chuckle. This was enough to encourage Yan Zu to keep going. He had never met anyone so stoic and guarded in his entire life. She intrigued him.

After chores, they would eat lunch separate from everyone else. They would go to the same place where they met, then eat, talk or sometimes just sit together in peace. They would then join the other inmates in the afternoons for their recreational period. Yan Zu introduced Mai to all his friends there, but she didn't seem to enjoy being with a lot of people. After dinner, they would all sit together and tell stories about their homelands. Mai would never share anything no matter how much everyone tried to get her to talk. When it was time for them to all go back to their cells, Yan Zu would walk her to hers, bow, say "Goodnight, Mai lady" and leave.

This was pretty much how everyday went. It may not have been eventful, but Mai was thankful for every minute she spent with him. It just saddened her that Yan Zu reminded her how much she missed having Ty Lee around. Ty Lee was the only person from her past whom she willingly and forcefully allowed herself to think about. She would then let memories and musings about Ty Lee occupy her thoughts until she'd fall asleep.

About a week later, Mai and Yan Zu were sitting in their usual lunch spot when Mai realized something. She still didn't know Yan Zu's story.

"Why are you here?" Mai asked him suddenly.

"What?" Yan Zu shot her a hurt look. "We've been having lunch here for the past how many days, and now you don't want me around anymore?"

"No no," she waved as if to dismiss his reply. "I mean, why are you _here_, in the Boiling Rock? Why were you imprisoned?"

"Oh, that," Yan Zu said, relieved. "Well it's a simple story really. My brother and I helped fuel an entire rebellion in a previously conquered earth kingdom colony, which then led to the defeat of the fire nation and the freedom of that colony."

"Really?" Mai said a little disbelievingly and a little impressed. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, our father was a general," he informed her. "Although he and my mother had died before I was even 10, the members of the fire nation army still treated us well in respect to our deceased father. They treated us as though he were still alive. Since we were rather sneaky kids, we got to know our way around and even discovered a few military secrets. We basically had access or at least knew how to get access to a ton of weapons. I was 13, and my brother Zenso was 17 at the time. Well, he really didn't like how the fire nation had been dealing with power. I idolized my brother. He was the kindest, truest, most honorable guy I've ever known. I did everything just so I could be like him."

_His brother sounds like such a softy._ Mai thought to herself, making sure he wouldn't notice how she wasn't impressed by his description of his brother. He would definitely have been offended, and an argument about their conflicting views would ensue, and she was just not in the mood to fight. _Well, he does sound like the exact opposite of Azula, so I guess he couldn't have been all that bad._

"Anyway," Yan Zu went on. "Zenso was so angry at how we were treating the people from the Earth Kingdom that one day he told me of his plan. He wanted us to supply them with weapons from the fire nation. Since I idolized him so much, I helped him plan and execute it. We had several meetings with the leader of the rebellion, and mapped out a foolproof plan to ensure their victory. Long story short, everything went according to plan and the colony was released. The whole thing took about a year."

"Well, if everything was so successful, how did you guys get caught?"

"You know what, I'm still not sure who told on us or how they got hold of the evidence," Yan Zu revealed. "A few months after their successful rebellion, an entire group of soldiers came into our house to arrest us because they had evidence of our treachery. They presented a letter from the leader of the rebellion thanking me and my brother for giving them the fire nation weapons. We couldn't convince them that we were innocent, so we were taken."

"Well, your crime doesn't seem too bad," Mai said. "Why were you taken to the Boiling Rock?"

"We weren't supposed to be here initially," he answered. "We were supposed to go to a smaller prison, but arrangements weren't final so they dumped us here for the time being. They told us we would be transferred within the first 3 months, but as you already know, my brother died in our second month. My attempted murder of that guard pretty much landed me here permanently. I've been here around 2 years. Had my 17th birthday just 3 months ago. Too bad you missed it.

"So that's my story," he concluded. "What about you? I've been meaning to ask you, but I wasn't sure if you were going to tell me. Now that you know my story, it's only fair that I know yours."

"Oh well, mine's not that great," Mai lied. "It's not really worth telling."

"Come on," Yan Zu pushed. "Every story is worth telling if it's the story of why you got imprisoned in the Boiling Rock."

"Very well," Mai conceded. "I'll just give you a brief background on what my life was like before this. I was basically one of the fire nation princess' best friends. One of the two actually."

"What?" Yan Zu exclaimed incredulously. "You knew Princess Azula personally?"

"Yeah, we went to school together," Mai said in her usual bored tone. "Anyway, a few months ago, she came to my home in Omashu and asked me to go with her and our other friend Ty Lee to look for her traitor brother and uncle and the avatar."

"What?" Yan Zu exclaimed again. "You were hunting down the avatar? How could you say that this story was not worth telling?"

Mai shrugged. Looking back, she still wasn't impressed with her circumstances. "I don't know," she said. "It wasn't that great. We were more like Azula's slaves. Anyway, we did a lot of crazy bad things I guess if you look at it now. We basically brought about the fall of Ba Sing Se."

"You guys brought down the great city?" Yan Zu could not believe his ears. "I don't know whether to be awed or appalled by your story."

"I don't care. Be both. Be neither," Mai told him. "Just listen and shut up. Anyway, even if we did all those things together, I never really liked Azula. She just pissed me off sometimes. That girl was damn bossy. Ty Lee idolized her. A couple of weeks ago, we came here to stop her brother and a few other prisoners from escaping. Long story short, I ended up single-handedly letting them escape."

"Wait, weren't there guards around to stop you? Where were Azula and Ty Lee?" he asked as he tried to wrap his head around all the information.

"Azula and Ty Lee were fighting Azula's brother and the prisoners who were trying to escape," she informed him, intentionally not mentioning Zuko's name. "While they were fighting, I was able to stop the guards from cutting the rope that held the cable car that was carrying the prisoners across the boiling lake."

"I still don't get how you could have stopped all the guards," Yan Zu scratched his head. "I mean no offense, Mai, but you don't seem all that strong and brawny."

"I'm good with knives," she told him flatly. "They were pretty easy to deal with."

Yan Zu couldn't help but drop his jaw in amazement. The words _Whatta gal_ flashed in his mind.

"Well anyway," Mai continued. "Obviously the princess was not happy with what I did. We were about to duel when Ty Lee used her chi-blocking powers to immobilize Azula. Needless to say, we were immediately captured and thrown into prison."

"So Ty Lee's the girl you were thinking about the first day I met you?" Yan Zu inferred.

"Yup," Mai nodded. "That's why I said I felt like it was my fault she got in this mess in the first place."

"Well, if she didn't believe that what you did was right, she wouldn't have turned on Azula either."

"I guess. I still can't help but feel a bit responsible if she went through any pain. I really hope she's okay."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. Wow, you know your story totally trumps mine."

Mai smiled. "I know. I lied when I said it wasn't much of a story. I just didn't really want to remember what happened."

Yan Zu laughed. As they got up and began heading toward the inside, Yan Zu turned to Mai and said, "You know there's one thing I don't get."

"What's that?" Mai raised her eyebrow at him.

"I mean I don't know if I'm just reading you wrong, but I don't think you regretted doing any of those bad things you did before you were imprisoned."

"Well, I don't feel completely bad," Mai admitted. "I mean I guess I'm a bit sorry about it now, but at the time I was pretty much bored all the time, so when Azula asked me to join her, I jumped at the chance to do something exciting for once."

"Well, then there, I was kinda right about you. But that's not what I don't get."

" What is it then?" Mai's heart began to pound.

"Well if you're not completely repentant about doing bad things, then that couldn't have been the reason why you betrayed Azula and helped those prisoners escape. So what I want to know is why did you do it?"

Mai mentally cursed Yan Zu for being so insightful. She had been dreading this question ever since he said there was one thing he didn't understand. Now the time had come. She could choose to lie or to simply refuse to answer his question, but she felt that he deserved a decent and honest answer from her. She owed him this much anyway. She was just dreading having to say _his_ name or even think about _him_. She had not thought about _him_ in days. The only time she thought about _him_ was to briefly remind herself to not think about _him_ when she could feel her thoughts drifting. As she looked at Yan Zu's expectant face, she felt she had run out of time and excuses. She could no longer stall.

"You're right," she gave in. "I didn't do it because I suddenly had a change of heart or a sudden burst of righteousness. Oddly enough, I did it because I was in-"

"MAI!" Someone crashed into her, squeezing her so tight she couldn't breathe. She and Yan Zu had been so engrossed in their conversation that she hadn't noticed a young girl come running toward her, her braided hair swinging wildly behind her as she knocked her friend down in a hug.

Mai was so shocked, unsure whether to believe her eyes. She was speechless for a few seconds before she realized that the girl hugging her wasn't a hallucination. The familiar feel of her companion overwhelmed her, and her eyes filled as she began to reciprocate the hug, albeit with a lot less force and enthusiasm.

"Ty Lee…" Mai tried to keep her voice steady as a single tear dropped silently. "You're okay."


	5. QUESTIONS

"How did you get here?" Mai asked Ty Lee after the acrobat calmed down.

"Duh, we were moved here," the bubbly girl responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I see that," Mai said irritatedly. "I mean, why were you moved here? And who did you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh! The Kyoshi warriors and I got transferred here. I forgot to tell you. We're really good friends now. We totally bonded in the prison for sidekicks. By the way, I'm pretty pissed that I got put in the sissy prison while you were stuck here by yourself in a prison for major criminals and traitors. What's Azula saying, I can't take prison life? I'll have you know I'd do well here. I'm no baby. Why are you smiling? I'm telling you I can take it. I can prove it to you now too. Anyway, yeah the Kyoshi warriors and I spent lots of time together in that other prison. I had to apologize for like capturing them and landing them there in the first place, but when they saw that I wasn't going to harm them anymore, they pretty much softened up and accepted me into their group. I'm like an honorary member now. They taught me their fan moves, and I taught them some chi-blocking tricks. What was your other question again?" Ty Lee said all this very fast.

"I asked you why you were transferred here," Mai repeated.

"Oh, well it's a simple story really," Ty Lee began. "I didn't want you to be here alone, so we staged a breakout with the intention of being transferred here. We thought that if they viewed us as a greater threat, they'd have to place us in a prison with maximum security. Well, we basically knocked out a dozen guards then let ourselves get caught. Obviously, we would have been able to escape successfully, but we figured it would be too hard to keep ourselves from getting caught once we're outside. Plus, I couldn't leave you here all alone." Ty Lee ended her story by giving Mai another tight hug. It was only then when she noticed Yan Zu, who was standing behind Mai this whole time with a confused look on his face.

"Ooh," Ty Lee immediately let go of Mai and approached the handsome teen. "Who's this cutie? I guess I was wrong. You weren't alone here this whole time. Hi! I'm Ty Lee!"

"Hey, yeah I figured you were," Yan Zu greeted the newcomer. "Mai's talked about you a lot. She was worried about you for the most part. I must say though, by the looks of you, I can see why she didn't think you'd last in a place like this."

"Ugh!" Ty Lee threw her hands up in frustration. "Why does everyone say that? I can take care of myself just fine! Anyway, you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, it's Yan Zu."

"Yan..._Zu_?" Ty Lee turned to face Mai with a sly smile. "Wow Mai, no matter where you are, even in prison, you seem to attract Zu's. Yan ZU. ZU-ko. Now that I look at him, I can actually see the similarities between the two. The long hair, the stern look, the same lean build, the same raspy voice. Is this Zu as angry and depressed too?" Ty Lee laughed while Mai rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Ty Lee," Mai ordered.

"What's she talking about? Who's Zuko?" Yan Zu asked, imaginary question marks seeming to form above his head.

"Nothing, no one," Mai insisted. "You just have to keep talking, don't you Ty Lee?"

A look of recognition appeared on Yan Zu's face. "Wait, isn't that the name of the fire nation prince?"

"Yeah, Zuko's the prince, and he's also Mai's boyfriend," Ty Lee answered, ignoring Mai. "Well ex-boyfriend I guess. I never know with these two."

"I didn't know you were taken," Yan Zu told Mai quietly, an odd expression of hurt on his face.

"I'm not," Mai said quickly. "That's all over now."

"Oh Mai!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you during your second heartbreak."

"Second?" Yan Zu asked.

"Yeah, Zuko left her twice," Ty Lee explained.

"Thanks Ty, you're just on roll today, aren't you?" Mai commented dryly.

"Well don't worry," the girl assured her. "I'm here now, or have you balled your eyes out enough?" She then smiled and winked at the boy beside Mai. "I bet you were a great shoulder to cry on though."

"Remember? I only found about this Zuko guy now," Yan Zu said, unsure why he was annoyed with Mai for not telling him.

"He doesn't know about Zuko?" Ty Lee asked disbelievingly. "How could you not mention him before?

Don't tell me your friend doesn't know the reason why you're here."

"Actually, she did," Yan Zu answered before Mai could reply. "She was just telling me right before you arrived that she betrayed Azula, and that you followed suit."

"Yeah, but did she say _why _she betrayed Azula?" Ty Lee asked, turning a sneaky eye towards Mai who had turned her head away from them.

"She was just about to tell me when you jumped on her."

"Well, tell him!" Ty Lee urged.

"You go ahead. You've pretty much spilled everything in the last 5 minutes anyway," Mai said mockingly although she knew Ty Lee would not be deterred by her sarcasm.

"Alright," she exclaimed as she turned back to Yan Zu. "Well the reason she betrayed Azula was because she was helping Zuko escape with some other prisoners, even though at the time they had broken up. It was very sweet actually, especially considering it was Mai. If I'm not mistaken, her exact words to Azula after were 'I love Zuko more than I fear you.' Isn't that so romantic?"

"Yeah," Yan Zu agreed half-heartedly.

"Wow, Mai," Ty Lee began again. "I still can't believe you didn't mention Zuko."

"Didn't mention him, didn't cry about him," the bored teenager said.

"What? Not even once?"

"Yup," Mai nodded, proud of herself for not having done so. "I just tried to erase him from my memory by not thinking about him."

"Oh Mai! You can't just lock up your pain and your feelings," Ty Lee persisted. "You have to let it out! It'll be good for you."

"Hmm, so is _he_ the reason why you come off as cold and unfeeling?" Yan Zu asked thoughtfully.

"What are you saying? She's always been cold and unfeeling," Ty Lee answered automatically before seeing Mai narrow her eyes and adding, "But that's why we love you!"

Mai shrugged and began walking away. "Whatever, I'm fine now, or at least I'll be fine faster if you stop talking about him. You guys go ahead and get acquainted. I'm going inside."

Ty Lee smilingly turned to Yan Zu, excited to get to know the "cutie." Her smile faded, however, when she saw him deep in thought as he sadly watched Mai walk away.

* * *

Hmmm, not sure how I feel about this chapter. Oh well!


	6. KYOSHI

Yan Zu watched as Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors trained. Although he was amazed by their agility and acrobatic skills, he was still somewhat distressed with the news he had learned the day before.

_I cannot believe Mai _, he thought to himself_. Not only did she have a boyfriend, she also failed to mention him, let alone reveal that he was the reason she was locked up. I thought we were friends._

_You are friends, _he seemed to argue with himself. _She didn't tell you because she's still hurting. Maybe the reason you're so pissed is because you didn't want to be just friends._ Yan Zu shook his head as if to banish the thought.

"Wow, Ty Lee," the Kyoshi warrior named Lin exclaimed. "You seem to really be into training today."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ty Lee said innocently as she did several backflips.

"Oh Lin," Maru, a tomboyish Kyoshi warrior, shook her head. "As if you don't know Ty Lee already. Why else would she be putting this much effort?" She nodded her head in the direction of the conflicted-looking boy.

"Oh, of course," Lin's sister Lia sighed knowingly. "Boys as usual." The two sisters rolled their eyes at each other. They had the same features - the same shoulder-length brown hair and big blue eyes.

"You can relax, Ty Lee!" Maru called. "He's not even looking."

The girls giggled as Ty Lee looked and realized that Yan Zu indeed wasn't paying her any attention. She sighed and somersaulted towards her new friends.

"What does a girl have to do to get noticed around here?" Ty Lee asked, rather irritated. "It's like he doesn't even see me. ME! I mean guys always notice me. This problem is so new to me. This is what it must be like for Azula, like all the time. No wonder she's so angry."

"Calm down and let's get that big head down to size," Kinta, the tallest among the girls, joked as Ty Lee stuck her tongue out.

Lin laughed and added, "Well, I know what you can do to get his attention."

"What?" Ty Lee asked eagerly.

"You can start throwing knives." With that, all Kyoshi warriors buckled up in fits of giggles. Ty Lee stared at the girls. She didn't get what was so funny.

"Or you can put your hair up in two buns," Maru added as they laughed even harder.

"I have another one!" Lia said drying her eyes. "Never smile or show any emotion."

The girls burst out in another giggle fit before Ty Lee said, "I don't get what you guys are talking about or what's so funny. How would me acting like Mai help me get Yan Zu to notice me?"

The girls stopped laughing and looked at Ty Lee, waiting for her to understand. Ty Lee stared back at them with wide eyes before a look of realization dawned on her.

"You're not saying," Ty Lee said slowly. "You think Yan Zu likes Mai?"

"You don't see it?" Maru asked, both eyebrows raised questioningly. "We're not exactly close or even friends with either of them, but we're not stupid."

Lia tried to hold back another giggle. "How could you not tell after the way he acted when she left right after breakfast?"

"Yeah!" her sister piped in. "He was all 'Mai, where are you going?' 'Want some company?' 'Tell me if you need anything!' 'I'll just be around here.' It was sooo obvious."

"But that's impossible." Ty Lee said as she sat down. "I mean, have you noticed her aura? It practically screams 'back off.' No normal teenage boy would like her over me."

"I thought you were friends," commented Kana, the quietest girl of the bunch. "Don't let your jealousy taint your friendship. Besides, didn't the prince fall for her?"

"Yeah, that's why I said _normal_ teenage boy," Ty Lee defended herself. "Zuko's not exactly normal. Plus, they were together mainly because they had a childhood thing. Zuko's the only one Mai has ever and probably will ever like. I'm not saying Mai isn't pretty, but come on. She's not the most welcoming girl when it comes to things like this."

"Yeah, but a teenage boy who's been in the Boiling Rock for 2 years isn't a normal one either," Kinta pointed out.

"I guess Mai attracts the troubled ones," Kana shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Maru looked around. "Where is she? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"Yeah, you're right," Ty Lee got up. "I think I'll go look for her."

"I'll go with you," Yan Zu's voice suddenly came. "I'm kind of worried about her."

His voice made Ty Lee's stomach jump a bit. She was about to thank him for joining her, but then realized that he was doing it because he wanted to see Mai. "Okay," she said a little dejectedly. "Let's go." They walked past as the rest of the girls tried to hold in their laughter. Ty Lee shot them a final glare before taking Yan Zu's arm and pulling him towards the mess hall. She was not giving him up without a fight.


	7. MAI

Ty Lee and Yan Zu walked in silence towards Mai's cell. Ty Lee couldn't stand it. She figured she'd let him wallow in his thoughts if he wanted to and wouldn't act too eager in trying to strike up a conversation, but she abandoned that plan in favor of her sanity.

"So, are you really this quiet?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh?" he asked a little absent-mindedly. "Oh, no. I'm actually really talkative. I've just been thinking a lot lately, that's all."

"Man, I wish we met before Mai rubbed off too much of herself on you," she said casually as she began skipping to feign indifference. "I suppose you were tons more fun. Not that I'm complaining about Mai. All I'm saying is that one of her is enough for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" as he lengthened his stride to catch up to her.

"Oh nothing," Ty Lee shrugged. "I guess that I just expected more when I met you. Like I thought you'd have personality and not just the looks."

"Hey," he began to tell her off. "I'll have you know that I'm quite the stud here at the Boiling Rock. I'm actually very charming. Ask the ladies. I've won the title Mr. Hot Rod in the annual show for the past 2 years."

Ty Lee giggled. "I don't know if that's impressive or just sad."

Yan Zu opened his mouth to retaliate but realized that she had a point. He laughed as well, suddenly glad for the distraction from the past day's mental turmoil. "Hey, a title's a title, no matter where you are. If you guys are here long enough, you should join the contest. I think you might actually have a good chance of winning Ms. Smokin'."

"So I take it you think I'm charming," she flashed him her flirtiest smile as a slight blush crept on his cheeks. Before he got the chance to take back what he said, she added, "No need to be embarrassed to admit it. Almost everyone thinks I am."

This got him laughing again until they reached Mai's cell only to find it unoccupied.

"Well, I'm stumped," Ty Lee turned to Yan Zu. "I don't know this place very well, so if you have any other idea where she could be, I'm all ears."

"Well, normally around this time, she and I'd be with the other inmates just hanging around, but the only reason she even bothered to mingle was because I forced her. She wouldn't go with them on her own. Hmm, she could be anywhere at this point. Let's just keep walking."

It took them some time before they found Mai. By the time they spotted her, the two had already become quite comfortable with each other. Ty Lee internally confirmed that she did indeed like this boy and hoped that she succeeded in lessening his desire for her friend. Upon seeing his expression when they finally found Mai, however, Ty Lee's heart fell as it was still evident that he had feelings for the passive teen. They had found her practicing some wall scaling and somersaults.

"Finally!" Yan Zu exclaimed as he rushed towards Mai. "Those are some pretty amazing skills, Mai lady. I've never seen you do all that before. How come you never showed me what you can do?"

Mai jumped down from one of the pillars she had been climbing and landed in front of the couple. She picked up a towel from the floor and wiped her face. She asked them blankly, "How did you find me?"

"We just kept walking," Ty Lee told her. "We were already running out of places to look. Why're you training here by yourself?"

"Just needed some space and something to keep myself from thinking too much," Mai answered simply. "I was just about finished though, so you don't need to leave or anything. Now, where is my shirt?"

Yan Zu blushed and quickly turned his head as he realized that the only thing covering Mai's upper body was her breast bindings. Ty Lee noted this while Mai did not. She was busy looking for her shirt which she found crumpled up in a corner.

"Why were you looking for me?" she said as she slipped her top back on.

"No reason," Yan Zu tried to say coolly.

"We hadn't seen you since breakfast," Ty Lee added. "I just wanted to see what you were doing." As they walked back together, Ty Lee asked, "What did you need to keep your mind off?"

Mai cocked her head as the bubbly girl explained, "You said you were training to keep yourself from thinking too much. Why would you have been thinking too much?"

"Well, you know, quiet people always have more on their mind," Mai lied. "So instead of talking to keep the mental noise down, I decided to train." Ty Lee and Yan Zu exchanged glances, knowing that Mai was still hiding something.

Ty Lee decided to say what they had all been avoiding the entire day. "Mai, you know it's okay to still think about Zuko every once in a while. It might actually help to think about him."

Mai ignored Ty Lee and continued walking.

"I really am worried about you though," Yan Zu joined in as the two followed Mai. "I mean, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about your boyfriend earlier, but now it's not even about me. I just want you to let out what you're obviously keeping inside."

"There's nothing to let out," Mai said rather stiffly without turning to look at them.

"Come on Mai!" Ty Lee said exasperatedly. "You don't have to act so strong and stubborn all the time. It's okay to _feel_ something every once in a while. I actually thought having Zuko in your life was a good change for you. For once you actually seemed to be happy. You weren't afraid to show people that you were. Now that he left, you seem to be worse than I've ever seen you. I'm not buying your whole 'I'm-fine-and-I've-forgotten-about-him-already' act."

"Mai, you can talk to me, to us," Yan Zu said quietly. "I thought we were friends."

"Well, if we are then you two would know when to respect my privacy and leave me alone," Mai shot back.

"Stop pushing people away!" Ty Lee grabbed Mai's shoulder and forced the taller girl to look at her. Struggling to keep a blank expression, Mai turned around and faced her two friends. "I don't understand how you could've had such a change of heart," Ty Lee continued. "You try to show that you're strong, and that Zuko didn't mess you up, but how you're acting shows the total opposite. It's so obvious that you've changed. It's also obvious that he's the reason for it. Stop hiding Mai!"

Finally, Mai snapped, and her eyes began to fill. "Why can't you just drop it?" she yelled at Ty Lee, fuming. For once, she finally allowed her tears to fall freely. Whether from sadness or from anger, it's unsure, but they were tears nonetheless.

"What do you want from me? You want me to break down and cry in front of you to prove that I'm hurting inside, is that it? There, congratulations. Mission accomplished. Do you want me to pine away for Zuko? Do you want me to act as though my world has crumbled just because he left? Well, I'm not going to do that. I'm better and stronger than that. You want to know why I don't ever let myself think about him? Fine, I'll tell you. It hurts too much to think about him. To remember that he left me. Twice. With no warning. With no second glance. If he can leave me like that, I can forget him just as easily. He isn't worth my time, thoughts or tears. Are you happy now?" She ended her speech yet continued to glare at her friends. No one spoke for a few moments, and the air was filled only with the sound of Mai's broken breathing.

He wanted to hug her more than anything though he knew he'd get a beating for attempting a move like that. Instead, Yan Zu reached out to touch Mai's arm to comfort her, but she quickly jerked it away the moment he came in contact with her. Hurt, he said, "I don't want you to keep locking me– us out. I don't want you to keep building your walls, so that no one can ever seem to get to you. I'm trying really hard to be a friend, Mai. I wish you'd see that and somehow realize that you don't have to be alone or lonely. I wish you'd see that I'm worth your time since I give a lot of mine for you. I'm pretty sure Ty Lee feels the same."

Ty Lee was still irritated at the knifethrower's steely demeanor but had softened up when she heard what Yan Zu said. She did feel the same way for Mai and had hoped that Mai wouldn't make it so hard for them to reach out to her. To their surprise, Mai lowered her head, turned and began to walk away.

"What is your problem Mai?" Ty Lee shouted, her anger returning. "Here we are, doing our best to help you, and you still shut us out. Yan Zu's here opening his heart to you, and you act like you have none."

Mai stopped walking and, without facing them, said softly, "I'm just tired."

"Tired?" Ty Lee asked incredulously. "Just because you're tired of avoiding or listening to us doesn't mean that you have the right to just turn your back and walk away. Literally."

"No, I'm telling you why," Mai explained, her voice cracking slightly as tears continued to drop. "I'm tired. I'm tired of being the one who cares too much. I'm tired of being in a one-sided relationship where I do everything to make it work while he's allowed to bitch and complain and be angsty. I've got enough angst as it is, but with him, I have to put it all aside just to take care of him, of us. I'm tired of knowing that I love him more than he loves me."

Ty Lee's anger melted away as she heard Mai finally open up. "You don't know that," she tried to comfort her heartbroken friend by hugging her from behind. "You may see it from your side, but from what I've seen when you were together, he was just crazy about you. He did weird things because he thought you would like it. It frustrated him to not know how to impress you since you weren't like other girls, but he tried anyway."

"I guess I was stronger than he was," Mai sighed. "Not once before this did I give up on us. Even when I told him we were through on Ember Island, I knew we'd get back together before the night ended. I never left him. He's the one who gave us up."

"I thought you understood that he gave up his personal happiness for what he believed was good for the world and to protect you," Ty Lee reminded her.

"Then why am I the one who's hurt and left behind?" Mai sat down slowly as the emotional release took its toll on her strength. "If he really cared for me as much as I care for him, he wouldn't have left that way. He would have had the courage to at least tell me to my face that he was leaving. He could've even asked me to come along with him. I'm pretty sure I would have."

"He didn't want to put you in any danger," Ty Lee sat down and patted Mai's head as the crying girl laid her head on Ty Lee's shoulder. "Although I agree that the letter was a douche move."

Mai laughed weakly. "It really just hurts too much to think of him. I know I shouldn't be selfish because it's not like he left me for another girl, but it still hurts just the same. I don't know if he's thought of me even once since I helped them escape. I wouldn't admit it, but a part of me actually thought he might come back to save me and let me join his mission with the avatar, but obviously I was just being stupid. I'm just tired of hoping and making excuses for why he isn't with me. It'd just be easier if I let him go, which is exactly what I'm doing."

Yan Zu spoke for the first time since Mai's confession to ask the question that had been burning in his mind the whole day, "You still love him, don't you?"

Mai looked up at the teenage boy who was looking down at her with a strange expression, a mixture of dread and hopefulness. She dried her eyes with her hand before looking up at him again and nodding sadly. "I do, very much, and I'm afraid I might always love him. But that doesn't mean I think we should eventually get back together. If anything, I'd rather not see him again."

"Oh Mai," Ty Lee said as she hugged her best friend tightly. "I'm so glad you finally released your feelings. Although I still hope that you and Zuko might sort things out if and when the world gets fixed, I won't push you anymore. I'll walk you to your cell if you want to lie down and rest."

Mai nodded and gave her friend a hug before standing up to face Yan Zu. He smiled weakly at her as she gave him a hug as well.

"You coming with, Yan Zu?" Ty Lee jumped up.

"No, you guys go ahead," he told them. "I have to finish some chores. I'll do yours for today, Mai. You go and rest. I'll catch up with you in a bit Ty."

Mai smiled at him gratefully, leaned in and gave him an innocent kiss on the corner of his mouth. As Mai moved away, Yan Zu's hand automatically went to where she had kissed him. Ty Lee instantly felt a pang of jealousy but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Thank you so much, Yan Zu," Mai said as she looked at him through rather damp eyes. "You have no idea how glad I am to have met a friend like you. I'm sorry for the hurt I must've caused you." Before turning around to walk with Ty Lee, she added, "You should know. You're worth much more than just my time."

As he watched them walk away, he heaved a heavy sigh, took his hand away from the corner of his mouth and said to himself, "Enough. Enough now."


	8. SOZIN

The next few weeks were much better for Mai. That particular morning, she was in her cell getting ready to have breakfast and start the day with her friends. She seemed to be a bit happier since she had finally got the great emotional weight off her shoulders. She let herself open up more to the Kyoshi warriors and found that she rather liked them. Well, at the very least, she could tolerate them. The only change that bothered her was in Yan Zu.

Although they spent almost all their time together, she could tell things were different. He seemed a little more distant or reserved around her. There were times when she noticed that he was about to put his arm around her or pat her head, but then he seemed to change his mind and put his hand down. She would shoot him a confused look which he would answer with a solitary smile.

She didn't understand him. When she was cold and closed during their first weeks of friendship, he was extremely friendly, always trying to get her to notice him and laugh. When Ty Lee came and broke the news about her Zuko issues, Yan Zu became even more determined to make her happy, even if he wasn't happy himself. Now that things were finally becoming okay, he suddenly drew back.

_What was his deal? _Mai thought to herself._ I thought he'd be happy, and things would go back to normal after I opened up and let out my feelings about Zuko. The way he acts around me now, it's as if I'm someone else's fragile property which he has to handle with care or shouldn't touch._

_Why is he acting like that? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's distancing himself from me because of what I said when he and Ty Lee confronted me. I apologized already and told him how much he means to me, so he can't _still_ be hurt for how I treated him. No, that can't be the reason. Well, the only other thing he asked me was if I still loved Zuko. Hmm, I wonder if… No, it can't be. It wouldn't make sense for him to act weird around me just because I said I still love Zuko. Unless…he has feelings…for me. Oh Mai, stop thinking like Ty Lee. Yan Zu doesn't like you. Why would he? You're not much of a charmer. He must be acting differently for another reason. Agni, boys are even more difficult to figure out than girls._

She decided to postpone her musings for another time since all the questions were just giving her a headache. She quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun and left her cell, heading towards the mess hall. There was a commotion among the prisoners, and immediately, she assumed there was a fight. It didn't make sense that everyone was looking towards the sky. Then she remembered. Sozin's comet. The days seemed so similar in the Boiling Rock that she didn't realize that the fateful day had arrived. She also realized that she had been in prison for a little over 2 months. This day would determine her future. She rushed to find Ty Lee and the others.

"What have you guys heard?" she asked once she spotted and ran over to them.

"Well, the guards said a while ago that a lot of fighting's taking place outside," Maru said.

"The avatar and all his allies pushed through with their attack," Kinta added. "We don't know exactly what's going on, but what's for sure is that the avatar is facing the firelord head on."

"Hey guys!" Lin and Lia ran over excitedly towards their friends. "We've got the updates on the war outside."

"What?" Ty Lee asked them eagerly.

"Well, as you already know, the avatar is fighting the firelord who's extra powerful right now by the way," Lia reinformed them.

"We have more news though," her twin added. "A few of the avatar's friends have decided to take on the entire fire nation air fleet, and I heard they're winning. Also, that secret society, the White Lotus? Apparently they're composed of all these old people benders from different tribes. Like, Mr. Iroh is part of it and everything. Well, they're all working together to liberate the fire nation colonies."

"Hold on," Yan Zu interrupted. "Where are you getting all your information?"

"From the prison guards," Lia said quite pleased with herself. "I became friendly with a few of them, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, Lia," Kana shook her head disapprovingly. "Tone down your flirt mode. You're almost as bad as Ty Lee."

"Hey!" Ty Lee retorted, rather offended as everyone laughed.

"Well, at least I got us information," Lia shrugged. "Oh, but that's not all! The final news is the best. It should interest you, Mai." Lia shot her a furtive look which Mai returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Zuko challenged Azula to an agni kai right before Azula's coronation," Lin inserted. Mai's heart began to beat quickly as she feared for Zuko's safety though she tried not to show it.

"And! Here's the juicy bit," Lia's grin widened. "Zuko asked Katara to fight alongside him."

"Who's Katara?" Yan Zu asked cluelessly.

"What?" Ty Lee asked incredulously. "He chose that waterbender to help him fight Azula? No way! I never thought he'd actually become friends with them. Isn't she supposed to be the avatar's girlfriend or something?"

Lia shrugged but continued smiling widely. "That's what makes it so juicy. I mean, I heard there was this fire nation play about the avatar and his adventure which showed Zuko and Katara as a kind of item or loveteam."

Mai turned a shade of red but kept quiet. Yan Zu noticed, however. He gave Mai's hand a quick squeeze and whispered to her, "Don't mind them, Mai lady. I'm sure it was just a strategic choice for Zuko."

"I don't really care why he chose her," Mai whispered back unconvincingly.

"Imagine if those rumors were true though," Lia continued tactlessly. "Say she had something with the avatar but then now she and Zuko are something, when he used to be with you." She pointed at Mai, and everyone turned to look at her. "It's like some bizarre love square! Ooh, the drama!"

"Lia! Would you stop for a moment?" Lin reprimanded her sister. "Don't you have any idea how this might be making Mai feel? You're not even trying to hide your enjoyment. Be more considerate."

"Oh!" Lia said, turning to Mai. "I'm so sorry, Mai! I can be so insensitive sometimes!"

"Sometimes?" Maru rolled her eyes at her friend. "How do you feel about the news, Mai?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing," Mai tried to shrug off how terrible she actually felt. "It just confirms what I thought all this time. Zuko never cared that deeply about me. See? It was so easy for him to replace me and move on."

"You don't know that," Kinta tried to comfort her. "Lia's just being a gossiper and weaving tales without proof."

"Mai, I still stick to what I told you before," Ty Lee said firmly. "I know for a fact that Zuko really loved you, and I bet he still does. I bet choosing to have Katara with him was just a strategic move."

"That's exactly what I said!" Yan Zu interjected.

"You're not sure about that either," Mai said flatly.

"Fine," Kana decided to play the devil's advocate. "Let's say that in some bizarre world Zuko chose Katara to fight with him because he has feelings for her. Well, maybe that should help you with moving on. I thought you were trying to forget him too."

"Yeah," Mai agreed reluctantly. "I just didn't want to do it with any more negative feelings towards him than I already have. I just wanted my image of him to be someone who leaves, not who cheats."

"You can do the same," Lia said with a suggestive glance at Mai and Yan Zu. "I'm sure there's someone here who wouldn't mind taking Zuko's place in your heart." She winked at Yan Zu who blushed deeply and shifted a few inches away from Mai.

"That's not helping Lia!" Ty Lee nearly screamed at her friend.

"Okay guys, I'm not really in the mood to keep discussing this," Mai turned to leave. "I'm going to my cell. I just need some time alone. Don't worry Ty Lee and Yan Zu, I'm not going to shut myself off from you guys again. I just need time to let this sink in. I can't pretend I'm not hurt anymore. See you guys later."

As they watched Mai walk away, Maru, Kinta, Lin and Kana all simultaneously smacked Lia on the head.

"OW!" she yelled, rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

Everyone groaned and walked away to begin the day's chores.

Ty Lee and Yan Zu were working together, scrubbing and mopping the floors. The air was heavy between them, and Ty Lee knew that Mai was the reason behind it even if she wasn't even present. Ty Lee took in a deep breath and readied herself to ask her dreaded question.

"How long have you liked Mai?" She intentionally phrased her question this way to find out two things – if he really did like Mai and how much based on the length of time he liked her. This question startled Yan Zu who was again deep in thought that he slipped on the floor and fell on his butt.

Ty Lee couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to him and helped him up. After he dusted himself off, he faced Ty Lee who had an expectant look plastered on her face.

"I'm not sure," he answered cryptically.

"You're not sure how long or if you like her?" Ty Lee asked.

He sighed and decided to give in without a fight. "I'm not sure how long. I guess I finally admitted to myself that I liked her ever since I found out about Zuko. When you told me she was with Zuko and that she was here because of how much she loved him, I was really bothered. For a while, I couldn't admit to myself that it was because I liked her, but finally I couldn't deny it anymore. That's when I officially let myself know that I had a thing for her. Unofficially, though, I guess I liked her ever since I met her. I mean she interested me. There had to be a reason I tried so hard to get to know someone with a shell that hard to crack."

Ty Lee patted his back. "Yeah, she has this weird power for attracting people even if she doesn't want to. I experienced it too." She and Yan Zu laughed. Ty Lee was a bit hurt that he had confirmed her fears – he did like Mai quite a bit. She decided she might as well go on with her interrogation. She had nothing left to lose. "So what are you going to do now?"

"About what?" he asked as he began mopping again.

"About Mai," Ty Lee said as though she were stating the obvious.

"Nothing," Yan Zu said matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to make a move on a girl who's still obviously hung up on her ex-boyfriend. I'm not going to pretend that I can heal her. I'm just going to go on being the same friend that I've been these past 2 months."

This answer pleased Ty Lee and made her like him even more, if that was even possible. She would have liked it better if he said that he was going to try and get over her, but she couldn't force him. She hoped he would come to that decision on his own. As she was thinking, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Yan Zu with the mop on his head, styled to look like hair and a beard.

"Guess who I am?" he asked. "You worthless pieces of scum better get back to work or it's the ice box for all of you!" He puffed himself up and spoke in a deep throaty voice as he did one of his many impressions.

"Sergeant Pits!" Ty Lee burst into side-aching laughter. Ty Lee almost slid on the floor herself due to the accuracy of his portrayal of the prison guard with the underarm sweat gland problem. Alternating between work and Yan Zu's impressions, they finished up their chores and went off to find everyone else. All the Kyoshi warriors and Mai were in the mess hall about to eat lunch. The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly and peacefully enough for all of them as they waited for more news regarding the war. They were growing impatient when mid-afternoon came, and there was still no definitive news.

"Mai! Mai! Where are you?" a man's voice suddenly yelled over the crowd. All the girls and Yan Zu craned their heads to look for the source of the voice.

"It's the warden," Yan Zu said, rather surpised, upon spotting a large man running towards them.

Mai stood up and ran to greet her uncle. "Uncle? What are you doing here?"

"I'm so glad I found you," her uncle hugged her tightly. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I felt you in here so long, but it's been almost impossible to get you out, what with the firelord preparing for battle and the princess becoming kind of crazy."

"Crazy?" Ty Lee asked as she and the others joined Mai.

"I'll explain that later," the warden brushed her question off. "I have something more important to tell you. The war's over."

Everyone in the group gasped then waited for the answer to the question which they all wanted to ask but did not dare to in fear that the answer was not what they were hoping for.

"The avatar defeated firelord Ozai," the warden continued amidst the sudden cheers, jumps and hugs that suddenly took place within the group. A few of the warriors even surrounded him in a forced group hug, which he immediately tried to get away from. "I'm not yet finished with my news."

The group hug was quickly disbanded as each of the girls and Yan Zu faced him with eager faces.

"In case you were wondering," the warden turned to his niece. "Your boyfriend defeated the princess in an Agni Kai with the help of a waterbender."

"He's not my boyfriend," Mai muttered under her breath.

Luckily, no one heard her since Ty Lee immediately exclaimed, "Is Azula alright?"

"Yes, she's fine physically," the warden assured Ty Lee. "Mentally, however, well let's just say she hasn't been thinking clear lately. That's according to the different officials who have encountered her these past weeks. They say her condition's been deteriorating ever since you two left her."

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other, both feeling a little guilty. Maybe Azula really did consider them her friends. It was too late now since they had chosen their side.

"Anyway, that's not even the best part," the warden went on, trying to contain his happiness. "Seeing that the avatar's side won, I no longer have to wait for the firelord's permission. I can finally set you free, Mai."

Mai smiled widely for the first time and hugged her uncle as she had never hugged him before. After letting go, she asked him rather timidly, "Does that mean my friends are free to go as well?"

"Of course," the warden nodded towards Ty Lee. "Anyway, Mai, I have to go to some other prisoners and set them free. We're freeing those who were imprisoned for playing a part in the rebellion against the deeds of the fire nation. You and your friends can get your belongings and leave. I'm sure someone will be excited to see you."

Mai resisted the urge to counter her uncle's final statement and gave him another hug before he hurried off to do his warden duties.

"Alright everyone, let's go," Mai turned to her friends. Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors rushed to get their things while Yan Zu stayed behind. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I don't think your uncle meant to include me," he told her warily. "I bet he didn't even think we knew each other."

"Yan Zu, stop being silly," Mai chastised him. "Of course you're included. Not only are you my friend, but you were also imprisoned for contributing to the anti-fire nation movement, remember? Come on! Stop being such a doo-doo head. You know I'm not going to leave you behind. Plus, we have to stick together." She hit him lightly on the head, took his hand and began pulling him to move.

He laughed and allowed himself to be dragged by Mai. "Oh, Mai lady, you know I can't refuse you." They laughed as they hurried towards their long-awaited freedom.


	9. GAANG

The newly-released prisoners walked towards the gondola that was going to ferry them to their freedom. As they got on, two prison guards entered the gondola. The teens were too happy about the fortunate turn of events that they paid the strangers no notice. When they reached the top of the volcano, they were surprised to find that the guards were still following them.

"Why are you following us?" Ty Lee asked, positioning to fight.

"We aren't escaping if that's what you're thinking," Mai told them coolly. "My uncle told us we were free to go."

"Of course, madam," the guards saluted Mai. "We were simply ordered by the warden to accompany you on your journey back to the fire nation and to man the airship which will transport you and your friends."

"Oh in that case," Ty Lee said brightly, suddenly at ease. "We're very happy to have you two aboard."

The journey back was quicker than they had expected. They were all pre-occupied with discussions of the events that took place in the battle. They still did not know everything, yet it did not matter so much. They were all so happy to be free and to be going home that the trip was filled with jokes and laughter. Mai and Ty Lee smiled at each other when they finally saw the familiar skyline of the fire nation capital. The Kyoshi warriors could not wait to land so that they could look for their leader whom they knew had escaped and helped the avatar.

When the air ship landed, they quickly thanked the guards who had accompanied them and ran off to look for their friends. Seeing as they didn't really have any friends or family members to look for, Ty Lee, Mai and Yan Zu went with the Kyoshi warriors. This would give the two girls a chance to formally meet their former enemies and get the story of the battle straight from the source. As they ran through the street's capitals, they saw a few families rejoicing and others worried and fearful. Several fire nation soldiers were being treated. Although they were happy that the war had ended and that peace and balance were restored, they knew that the hardships weren't completely over yet.

After several minutes of searching, Kinta spotted the avatar and his gang. "There they are!" she exclaimed. The second the Kyoshi warriors saw where Kinta was pointing, they took off screaming with joy at having finally been reunited as a group once more. The avatar and his companions all turned their heads to see the groups of Kyoshi warriors coming at them. Aang, Sokka, Katara and Suki ran to meet their long-lost friends.

"How are you guys?" Aang asked as they all crashed into a big group hug.

"I've missed you girls sooo much!" Suki squeezed her friends tightly.

They were so wrapped up in their reunion that they forgot about the new friends they had left behind. Mai, Ty Lee and Yan Zu walked towards the avatar's group hesitantly. Toph felt the vibrations of familiar footsteps approaching and said, "There are people coming towards us."

All attention was turned towards the outsiders. Their expressions of joy were replaced with looks of distrust and confusion.

"You guys lost already," Katara sneered. "I helped defeat your precious princess. You're lucky you missed it."

"We don't want to fight anymore," Aang told them.

"We don't want to fight either," Ty Lee defended their group.

"Don't worry about them," Kana told Aang and the others. "They're with us."

"Yeah, and for your information, waterbender," Mai narrowed her eyes at Katara. She still hadn't forgotten the news about Katara fighting Azula alongside Zuko. "We were imprisoned in the Boiling Rock for betraying that so-called 'precious princess.'"

"Mai's telling the truth, Katara," Sokka turned to her sister.

"What?" Katara looked at her brother disbelievingly. "You know her name? How do you know they're telling the truth?"

"Well, I know Mai's innocent. Remember when Zuko and I went on that little trip to get dad and Suki back? Mai's the reason we were even able to get out of there. She stopped the guards from cutting the cable of the gondola we were riding to escape. She did that while Azula and the other one were trying to stop us. She turned her back on them to help us, well Zuko. That's how I know she's telling the truth. I don't know about the other one though, Ty Lee is it?"

"Thanks for the glowing recommendation, waterbender," Mai said dryly. "I can vouch for Ty Lee. She was imprisoned for stopping Azula from killing me. We're basically both traitors to Azula."

"Yeah! We can vouch for all of them actually," Maru added. "Ty Lee was with us in the other prison for about a month. Suki, she's really cool. She even taught us her chi blocking skills. We made her an honorary Kyoshi warrior."

"Hmm, I don't know," Katara said doubtfully. "So we're just supposed to forgive and forget all the stuff they put us through?"

"You gotta chill," Toph shrugged. "Didn't we already go through this trust issue thing with Zuko? I say if Sokka and the lady fighters say they're okay, they're okay."

"Yeah! I agree with Toph. Welcome Ty Lee and Mai! Any friend of my friends is my friend too!" Aang said cheerfully. He turned to look at Yan Zu and noticed that he did not recognize the teenage boy. "Who are you?"

"Oh that's Yan Zu," Lia introduced them. "Yan Zu, this is everyone. That's Aang the avatar, Katara and Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe, Toph, the amazing blind earthbender, and Suki, our leader." She pointed each one out to Yan Zu and they greeted him politely. "Yan Zu is a really good friend we made in prison. He was put there because he helped fuel an earth colony rebellion against the fire nation even if he's part of the fire nation."

"Wow," Aang said, impressed. "That's really cool, Yan Zu. Glad to know some decent fire nation citizens started rebelling even before I got here."

Yan Zu thanked him as everyone started talking again. "So what exactly happened in the battle? The prison guards were our only source of information on the war that was took place during Sozin's comet, and they didn't know everything. We just heard bits and pieces."

"Well what did you hear?" Sokka asked them. "That I single-handedly defeated the firelord? Because if you did, then that was true." Suki rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's endless attempts to make jokes.

"No, we didn't even think you would be of any help," Lin shot back. Everyone laughed, and Sokka scoffe and pretended to be mad.

"I'll have you know," he pointed at her. "Toph, Suki and I took down the entire fire nation air fleet. It was a close fight, but we did it."

"Fine, fine," Lin conceded. "I was only joking, Sokka. Aang, did you really face the firelord by yourself? Did you kill him?"

"Yeah, I did," Aang said before adding quickly, "I mean I faced him alone, not killed him."

"How did you defeat him then?" Ty Lee asked with great interest.

"I took his bending away," Aang informed them. "It was the only way I felt was right. My people didn't believe in killing others, so I couldn't kill him. At least I know he can't do great harm without his power."

"That's amazing," Yan Zu stared in awe, rather star-struck at actually meeting and hearing about the deeds of the avatar.

"Katara, is it true that you fought Azula with Zuko?" Lia asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her. She avoided Mai's eyes which she felt were boring through her.

"Yeah," Katara stated plainly. "He just needed someone to back him up since he knew that he couldn't face her alone. I guess I was the next best thing since he couldn't really ask the others for help. Aang had to face the firelord, and Sokka needed Suki and Toph for their air fleet attack."

"Oh so it was a strategic choice on his part," Yan Zu nudged Mai's arm discreetly, as if to say _I told you so_.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Katara asked him confusedly. "It's a good thing I was there too. I was able to give him some immediate medical attention when Azula struck him with lightning. I don't like to think that he could have died if I didn't have healing powers, but at least I was able to do something."

"He was wounded with Azula's lightning?" Mai spoke for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "How is he?"

"He was wounded pretty badly but nothing too major," Katara told her. "He was able to stand up after the fight, but he wasn't able to continue with the fight. I had to finish it by leading Azula to a drain. I used the water to freeze her before tying her up."

"Well, you're quite the hero, aren't you?" Mai said sarcastically, bitterness dripping in her voice. "You ultimately defeat Azula and save Zuko's life."

"Well, what else should I have done? It's kind of my fault he was hit with lightning in the first place. Azula was about to direct her lightning at him but then decided to shoot it at me. He jumped in front of me to save me, but he was too late to deflect it. He ended up holding it near his chest which caused his injury."

"I take it back then," Mai looked at her icily. "I guess you're not that great after all."

Before Katara could retort, Ty Lee decided to interrupt. "Mai, you seem really worried about Zuko. Why don't you go visit him?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Sokka agreed as his sister and the knifethrower glared at each other. "I know he'd be glad to see you."

"Forget it," Mai cut him off. "I have no intention of seeing Zuko. He's alive. That's all I need to know."

* * *

Hmm, not the funnest chapter to write. Oh well, it had to be done. I know this doesn't follow how Sokka (and the others?) met Ty Lee (as a Kyoshi warrior) in the last episode, but whatever. I needed them to meet Aang and the gang before Mai goes to Zuko. It'll make more sense in the next chapter.


	10. WATERBENDERS

"I think you should talk to Mai," Suki whispered to Sokka. "Try to convince her to visit Zuko. I'm sure he'd want to see her."

"Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing," Sokka agreed.

"Okay," Suki gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll go gather the girls since I'm guessing this should be more of a private conversation rather than a group discussion."

"Thanks Suki," Sokka smiled at her lovingly. "You're the best."

"Oh girls," Suki called to her fellow Kyoshi warriors. "We have lots of catching up to do! Let's go to our tent, and you can tell me all about what happened these past months we've been apart."

"Yeah! Let's go," everyone, except Lia, said, catching on to Suki's intention.

"What?" Lia asked confusedly. "I want to know if Mai's going to– Ow! Lin! What was that for?" Lia rubbed her side where her sister had elbowed her.

"That was for being insensitive and stupid," Lin scolded before pulling her sister along. "Suki wants us to go with her. Now let's go."

"Uh, I think I should go too and…brush Appa's hair!" Aang said as he looked around for an excuse to leave. "Katara? Toph? Do you guys want to help me?"

"You're such a bad liar twinkle toes," Toph shrugged but began following Aang.

Mai rolled her eyes as more than half their group left. She knew they were leaving intentionally to give her some privacy. She didn't know why she needed it though. Katara was about to follow Aang as well before Sokka pulled her to stop.

"You need to stay," Sokka told her.

"Why?" Katara looked from her brother to Mai. "She doesn't need anything from me."

"I may seem like it sometimes," Sokka said. "But I'm not that dumb when it comes to reading people. Trust me, you need to stay."

"What are you going on about, weirdo?" Mai raised her eyebrow at the male waterbender.

"First of all, my name is Sokka. Second, I'm here to fix your heartache," he said with a toothy grin.

"Eew," Mai backed away. "I'm not looking for that kind of a good time."

"No!" Sokka yelled, blushing with embarrassment at Mai's insinuation. "I meant that I think it's my duty to convince you to get back together with Zuko, or to at least visit him now that the war's over."

"Alright then," Mai gave in. "I'm actually intrigued by how you plan to do that seeing that my closest friends here were unsuccessful."

"She's right," Ty Lee said. "It was hard enough to get her to admit that she was sad. It was impossible to get her to agree to see him."

"Well, you guys weren't with him for the past 2 months," Sokka pointed out. "I have hard evidence that I believe will change your mind, Mai."

"Go on then, I'm listening," Mai waved her hand to signal him to begin.

"I still don't see why you need me here," Katara folded her arms over her chest.

"Then go if you want," Mai snapped at her. "Go with your friends to brush that beast's fur. Or you can go tend Zuko's wounds for all I care."

"Woah, ladies," Sokka came in between them. "Retract the claws."

"Sokka, I don't have to stay here and be insulted," Katara turned to leave.

"Okay Katara," he pulled her and whispered quickly. "Don't you see that she's threatened by you? She seems to think that you and Zuko are an item."

"What?" Katara pulled her arm back and looked at her brother as if he were crazy. "Where did you get that?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ty Lee interrupted. "I thought you had some convincing evidence about Zuko."

"Oh yeah, okay I'll get to that," Sokka said apologetically before turning to his sister and sternly instructing her, "You stay here."

"Anyway!" he turned brightly to Mai and the two fire nation teens. "I guess before I lay everything on you, I should hear your side first. Why don't you want to go to Zuko?"

"Not that it's any of your business really," Mai started before Ty Lee shot her a warning look. "But fine, I don't want to see him because we're not together anymore anyway. I have no obligation to him since he was the one who left and ended things, quite badly I might add. I'm not ready to take the high road and say that I want to see him or pretend that I'm not hurting anymore. Just because he's over it, doesn't mean I am."

"Aha! That's where you're wrong!" Sokka said triumphantly. "I know for a fact that Zuko is not over you."

Mai's eyes widened as Ty Lee jumped and said, "I told you so!" Yan Zu smiled quietly, knowing that this was exactly what his friend needed to know.

"Oh Sokka!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "You have to tell us everything!"

"Well if you guys remember," Sokka began. "Zuko and I went to the Boiling Rock to free my dad and Suki."

"Of course we do," Mai said dryly. "You're the reason we got imprisoned."

"Mai, let the man tell his story," Ty Lee shushed her.

"Thank you Ty Lee," Sokka nodded. "You'll be thanking me soon too, Mai. Anyway, on our way there, I asked Zuko how he was able to leave his nation and everything he had behind so easily. He said that it was the right thing to do. When I asked him if he left anyone he cared about behind, the only person he mentioned was you, Mai. He didn't talk about his dad or his sister. I guess he didn't mention his uncle because Iroh had escaped by then. You were the only one anchoring him, but he knew that he had to leave. The reason he didn't tell you he was leaving was because he knew you'd want to come with him, and he didn't want you to get dragged into it. He didn't want you to be accused of being a traitor like him. He left you the way he did because he honestly cared about you."

"See Mai?" Ty Lee looked at Mai who had not changed her expression since the beginning of Sokka's story. "We were right when we said that he left you like that because he didn't want to put you in any danger."

"Alright, but that doesn't prove it all to me," Mai said doubtfully. "He told you that before you got to the Boiling Rock. I saw him again there, and he was able to leave me just as quickly the second time around. He even locked me in a cell for goodness' sake. I saved your lives and let you escape and nothing."

"Mai, we couldn't go back to get you," Sokka explained. "You know that if we tried, we wouldn't have escaped a second time. We knew that we couldn't let your sacrifice be for nothing. We had to move on and prepare for the battle. You understand that, right?"

Mai just shrugged although she knew that the boy made sense. When she saved them, she knew that they had to escape and not turn back.

"If it's any consolation," Sokka continued. "On the way back, I could tell that Zuko was worried and sad about leaving you. If anything, he was more determined to win the war, just so that he could set things right. He didn't know if you'd still be around when that time came, but he wasn't going to lessen his chances by losing. He knew that winning the war would set you free, and it looks like it did."

As if reading Mai's mind, Sokka added, "He couldn't go and set you free himself, what with being injured and all. Plus, the war just finished a few hours ago. He has to address his people before anything else. Lucky for you, you were set free so quickly."

"My uncle's the warden," she informed him. "I don't know. While I'm glad that I was on his mind at least sometime during his time with you, I'm still not sure of his feelings. He told you all of that two months ago. That's plenty of time for his feelings to change." As she said that last part, Mai stole a quick glance at Katara, which did not go unnoticed.

"Mai," Katara began cautiously. "Do you think Zuko has feelings for me?"

"I don't know," Mai lied. "Or you could have feelings for him. You tell me."

"I can't believe you'd think that," Katara said accusingly. "For his girlfriend, it's like you don't know him that well."

"Well, maybe I didn't," Mai concluded. "I didn't think that he wanted to join the avatar. I knew he was conflicted and angry, but he never elaborated. He never let me in the way he seems to have let you guys in."

"Maybe he just wasn't sure of anything until the last minute," Katara guessed. "I don't know what was going on with him during the time between Ba Sing Se and him joining us. All I know is that he turned over to our side, and we're happy that he did."

"I'm sure you were," Mai scoffed.

"Okay, you have to stop implying that Zuko and I have something going on," Katara warned her. "For the most part, I didn't trust him. I ignored him when I could and was mean to him when he spoke to me. I even threatened to kill him if he hurt Aang. He only won my trust when he helped me find the guy who killed my mother. That's when I finally saw that he was sincere about his change of heart. He was really sorry about what he had done before. He was on our side. From there, I considered him to be a real ally and friend but nothing more."

"Yeah, Mai," Sokka agreed. "You should've seen the look on their faces when this play we watched about the avatar's adventure made it seem like Zuko and Katara were a couple. They looked so turned off. It was hilarious."

"Anyway," Katara went on, ignoring Sokka's laughter. "Zuko only asked me to help him fight Azula because he needed someone with him. It wasn't personal; it was strategic. If you still don't believe us, after all the things we've been telling you, I'm going to tell you a secret that I hope will prove to you that I don't have feelings for Zuko."

Mai looked at the female waterbender questioningly. Katara looked at Sokka warily and drew in a deep breath. "I like Aang."

"What?" her brother yelled. "Where did this come from?"

"Never mind, Sokka," Katara brushed him off before focusing on Mai. "I just have to say the truth so that you'll believe me. I appreciate what you did for Sokka and my dad. Because of that, I don't see you as an enemy. I hope that you won't see me as one either."

"I hope you believe me too," Sokka approached Mai. "I have no reason to lie to you. Zuko's a really good guy. He helped us so much these past months; I feel that we should return the favor and try to restore some of his happiness."

"Listen to them, Mai," Ty Lee urged her. "You know all the crap Zuko has gone through his whole life. Almost everyone he thought cared about him turned their backs on him or left him alone. Don't be one of them. He may have left you, but now you know that he never forgot about you."

"Two months," Yan Zu spoke for the first time. "You said that's a lot of time for feelings to change. Why? Have yours?"

Mai did not respond immediately. She thought about how selfish, stupid and untrusting she was for having doubted Zuko. Although she didn't always know where he stood regarding his beliefs on the war, she knew where he stood when it came to their relationship. He showed her parts of himself which he didn't show anyone else. He did what he could to show that he cared about her deeply – even if that meant leaving her. She should never have doubted that his feelings for her changed. She had built those walls of doubts about Zuko as defenses. She didn't want to be hurt by relying on hope in case there was none. Now she knew it was time to take those walls down.

Finally, she answered Yan Zu's question, "No."

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Then stop being so stubborn!"

She teared up slightly and nodded her agreement. She then turned to the siblings and said sincerely, "Thank you so much for what you've told me. Thank you for making me realize how stupid I've been and for bringing him back to me."

"Don't mention it," Katara said.

"Or," Sokka said, suddenly getting an idea. "Mention it to him, so we get special treatment in the palace."

"Sokka!" Katara hit her brother on the head. "Don't mind him. Just go to Zuko. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

With a final round of thanks, Mai turned on her heel and rushed to the palace.


	11. BEGINNINGS

When the siblings took their leave of the two fire nation teens, Ty Lee turned to survey Yan Zu's reaction regarding Mai's departure. He wore a serene expression which either showed that he was happy for Mai or that he was simply trying to be.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. "Is your heart alright? Or do you need some alone time to cry a bit?" She hoped her teasing would make him feel better in case he was heartbroken that Mai had officially chosen to be with Zuko.

"Oddly enough," Yan Zu reflected. "I'm not sad or hurt. I meant what I said when I told her to stop being stubborn. I wanted her to just go to Zuko since it was obvious that she still loves him. I want Mai to be happy, not because I'm in love with her and have to let her go, but because she's a good friend who I know deserves happiness."

"Wow, you got over her fast," Ty Lee commented. "Didn't you just tell me yesterday that you liked Mai?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure how much I still liked her," he explained. "I knew that I liked her, but I didn't have the opportunity to really confront my feelings. When you asked me about my feelings for Mai, I told you my general situation. When I said I wasn't going to act on them, I assumed you took it to mean that I was trying to get over my romantic feelings for her. To be honest, I did my best to get over her once she told me that she still loved and would always love Zuko. I guess I didn't really know my progress until that conversation we had with her a few minutes ago. When Sokka and Katara were trying to convince Mai to see Zuko, I wasn't secretly hoping that she wouldn't listen to them and get back together with him so that I would have a shot. The whole time I was thinking, _why is Mai being so stubborn? She loves Zuko, and he loves her too. What is she waiting for?_ It wasn't about me at all. That conversation was the test for me to see whether or not I still had feelings for her."

"So now you know you don't?" Ty Lee tried to mask the hopeful tone in her question.

"I guess I don't like her anymore," Yan Zu answered as celebratory images began flashing in Ty Lee's mind. "Maybe I was able to get over her quickly since I tried to distance myself for a while and since I knew that Mai was in love with someone else. It made things easier for me. I began the process as soon as I was sure I didn't really have a chance with her. That way, my feelings weren't too deep yet, and I was able to get myself out of that potential loser-of-the-love-triangle situation."

Ty Lee giggled at how Yan Zu explained his position. "Yeah, that would have been a total sobfest. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was thinking of travelling the world, going on an adventure," Yan Zu mused. "I'm not really sure where I'm going exactly or what I'm going to do. All I know is that I need a break from all the drama I've had in my life so far. I just want to take it easy and see the world since I haven't seen it in over 2 years. What about you?"

"Well, now that Azula's in prison and Mai's with Zuko again, I guess I'm free to go as well," Ty Lee said. "I think I'll go to Kyoshi Island with the girls. That way, I can become an official member. They're going to sail in a few hours I think, so I'm heading out with them. I hear it's really beautiful there. You should visit us, or better yet, make that your first stop on your adventure." Ty Lee hoped that he would get that hint that she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Sounds like a plan," Yan Zu agreed. "I can stay with you guys for a few weeks or even months. I've got all the time in the world. I can just move on to whatever place from there." Yan Zu paused for a moment before he turned to Ty Lee and asked, "You like travelling, right? I mean, you were part of the circus then you, Mai and Azula went around looking for the avatar and the banished prince. I was thinking, won't you get bored if you're just stuck on some island forever? What I'm saying is, maybe if you find it boring, or you get restless from staying there too long, maybe you'd want to come with me instead?"

It took all of Ty Lee's strength to keep her from jumping up and down. She couldn't help smiling widely, however, as she responded, "I'd love to. Oh Yan Zu, you don't have to pretend and hide your feelings for me. We both know that without me, your adventure's pretty much going to suck." Ty Lee gave him one of her mischievous winks.

"Yeah, well without me, your life with the Kyoshi warriors isn't going to be much fun either," he retorted. The two broke into laughter and walked towards the tent where their friends were as Yan Zu put his arm around Ty Lee's shoulders.

* * *

Mai's heart seemed to beat faster the closer she got to her destination. She couldn't tell whether she was more excited or nervous to see Zuko again. As she reached his all-too-familiar quarters, she slowed down. She stopped a few steps from his doorway to give herself time to think and compose herself. Though she took deep breaths to calm down, she could not banish those final persistent thoughts of hesitation.

She tried to plan her approach. _Should I just enter his room like everything between us is okay again? Should I bring up what happened these past few months or anything about our break-up, or should I just put everything behind me and mention nothing? I haven't thought this through. Just a while ago I was so sure that I never wanted to see him again. Now I'm here, a foot away from his door, with no plan. Am I really ready to face him? Maybe he's not ready to see me. Maybe it's too soon. It's not too late. I can just back away quietly; he doesn't know I'm out here. I can just go see him when he's better and more settled into his role as the new firelord._

Although she thought her doubts regarding their relationship had finally vanished, a few of those thought resurfaced. _Why should I seek him out first anyway? I can just turn back and wait for him to come to me. If he really loves me as the others say he does, he'll come find me. If I leave now, it's all up to him. But do I trust him enough? What if I end up waiting for nothing? Can I even bear to be hurt like that again? Maybe we both deserve other people who are better suited to us. He might need someone kinder, more caring and understanding than me. He can easily get any girl he wants anyway. I'm sure I can find another guy who'd love me for who I am. There are other guys out there, like Yan Zu. Why not Yan Zu? He's always been there for me. He seems to care for me, and if I picked up on the hints correctly, he might have liked me more than a friend. I mean I don't see him that way, but if I had to pick anyone else, he'd be the best option. Who knows, I may grow to love him in time._

Luckily, her stronger and more rational side fought back those negative thoughts. _No, I'm being stupid again. How many times do I have to be convinced of my relationship with Zuko? Why am I the only one who doesn't think that Zuko and I should get back together? I know that I need him, and from what I've heard and felt, he feels the same about me. And Yan Zu? Doesn't he deserve better than to be my second choice? He's been nothing but good to me, and I'm choosing to devalue him by thinking things like that. He needs someone better, someone who will really love him and not just settle for him. I'm not even sure if he liked me that way since he's never actually told me that he did, so I should stop thinking about him like that. If I don't, I'm just going to ruin a great friendship which, I might add, is incredibly hard for me to come by. I have to stop being so proud and just make the first move. I've come this far already. Okay Mai, take those final steps and go to him._

She walked quietly to the entrance of his room and saw the boy she had missed incredibly. It was only through actually seeing him so close to her once again that she truly felt how much she had missed him. His back was turned away from her, and he seemed to be struggling with getting dressed, a result of his acquired wounds from Azula no doubt. The sight of him in this state melted away any lingering fears. She wanted nothing more than to run and hug him tightly. She restrained herself however and leaned against the frame of his doorway momentarily. _If anything, Zuko may need me, especially now. He'll need someone on his side now that he's leading a new era where we are no longer the supreme race. At least he'll know, even if his officials disagree with his policies, he has someone who will always be there and support him. Okay, no more fear. No more hesitating. This is it._

With those thoughts of assurance and courage and a final deep breath, she uttered the first words she had spoken to Zuko in months which she hoped would suffice as both a greeting and a peace offering. "Need help with that?"

He turned around immediately, grinning widely, and exclaimed, "Mai!" Nothing was sweeter than to hear him say her name with such enthusiasm as he opened his arms to her.

* * *

Wow, it took me quite some time before I could start on this chapter mainly because I had no idea how to go about it. Oh well. One last chapter then I'm done!


	12. ZUKO

Mai could hear the cheers of her people as the newly crowned Zuko delivered his speech. She decided to wait for him behind the doors of the balcony. She smiled to herself as she thought of how proud she was of him for finally restoring balance (along with the avatar of course) and how happy she was that they found each other again and that she was finally sure of his love for her. She felt as if everything was right in the world.

"Things change so quickly," she said to no one in particular. "To think, just a couple of months ago I thought I had thrown my heart and my life away."

"Do you always talk to yourself in public?" she jumped as she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Do you ever learn to mind your own business?" she retorted, smiling.

"If I did that, we never would have become friends, and I'd still be in prison," Yan Zu joked as he walked up to her.

She couldn't help but feel a second wave of happiness wash over as she looked at her friend. Seeing him finally free made her feel how much better life had suddenly become for both of them.

"In all this time I've known you," he started. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much. I guess you really love him."

Mai nodded, but began to worry that she had caused her friend distress. She still wasn't sure about Yan Zu's feelings for her.

He paused before adding, "I'm happy." He smiled, and Mai knew he meant it.

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. We all knew that ever since you ran off to find Zuko, you'd never leave his side again," he replied simply. "I figured that you wouldn't be beside him while he was giving his firelord speech, but I knew you'd be close by. You're pretty easy to read."

Mai laughed lightly. "You know, you're the only person who's told me that," she said, rather impressed. "You're also one of the only ones who're usually right in reading me."

"Well, what can I say?" he shrugged with a look of mock pride. "I'm really good with the ladies."

She rolled her eyes as he laughed at his own joke.

"So, where will you go from here?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," he looked away. "Around the world I guess. Kyoshi Island first though." She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I think that would be an excellent first destination to start your free life," she winked at him knowingly though he didn't seem to understand what she meant. "I hear they're shipping off soon, so if you want to catch the boat, you better hurry off."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. "I was just about to take leave of you." He bowed mockingly. "Good bye, Mai lady. I shall see you again soon. But perhaps by that time, I will have to refer to you as 'Mai fire lady.'"

"No, I rather you wouldn't," she warned him before changing her tone. "I hate to admit it, but I've grown kind of fond of your stupid nickname for me."

"'Mai lady' it shall be then," he said as he gave another low bow. "I'm really going to miss you, Mai. I can't believe I won't see you or have lunch with you in our spot everyday. I've gotten so used to our routine that I'm actually going to miss prison, or at least that part of it."

Mai laughed in agreement. "Yeah, I'll miss all those impressions you made," she remembered fondly. "You have no idea how much you've done for me. I can't really explain it. All I can say is thank you. In a way, I owe you my life. I'm going to miss you, Yan Zu." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we'll always have prison." He smiled at her before pulling her into a big hug and kissing her on the head.

"Ahem," someone cleared his throat beside them. The two friends broke apart and turned to see who had joined them. Zuko stood there, a slight scowl on his face.

"Mai, who is this?" He walked over to Mai and put his arm around her waist. He turned to Yan Zu and said, "Hi, I'm Zuko, Mai's _boyfriend._"

"Zuko, this is Yan Zu," Mai introduced her friend to her boyfriend, "He's-" But before she could continue, Yan Zu took Zuko's hand and shook it.

"Hi," the ex-convict greeted the newly crowned firelord. "I'm Yan Zu. Mai and I became friends in the Boiling Rock."

Zuko turned a shade of red before turning to Mai and saying quietly but loud enough for Yan Zu to hear, "You made friends with a criminal?"

"Technically Zuko, I was also a criminal," she answered coolly. "You were too. If it weren't for you, actually, I wouldn't have become one."

Zuko opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, unable to think of any comeback.

"You can relax man," Yan Zu punched Zuko lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not a dangerous criminal. I helped an earth nation colony regain its freedom, that's all. Anyway, I've got to run if I want to catch that ship. It was nice to finally meet you Firelord Zuko. Mai, we better see each other soon."

Zuko lightened up a bit but still eyed the boy suspiciously as he ran off. As if reading his thoughts, Mai took Zuko's hand, gave him a quick peck and said, "You're funny when you try to hide your jealousy. We were just saying our goodbye's since he's leaving."

"Yeah, but a kiss _and_ a hug?" Zuko asked incredulously. "I've never seen you give either of those to anyone besides me, let alone both in one sitting. I'm just saying it looked a little too friendly for me. I better keep an eye on that guy next time he comes around."

"Oh would you relax?" Mai sighed. "We're just friends. I'm pretty sure Ty Lee will win his heart soon. He's going to Kyoshi Island with her. She really likes him, and I know she'll stop at nothing to have him. Plus, it's obvious he has a soft spot for Ty Lee too."

Zuko smiled at having learned this bit of information. "Yeah, they'd make a great couple!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

"Now you like him?" she raised her eyebrow but laughed at how silly Zuko was being. She turned her head to the spot where Yan Zu had been just a few moments ago. "I really am going to miss him though. He kept me sane these past two months, especially when Ty Lee wasn't there yet."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there either," Zuko said guiltily. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"No, no" she dismissed his apology. "I know you had to do what you did. I don't regret what I did. I must admit, though, I was pretty sure we were over when I helped you escape."

"What? What made you think that?" Zuko asked as if the thought were unbearable. "After what you did? I think I loved you even more."

Mai smiled but said a little sadly, "I didn't have that reassurance though. I told myself that we were over as soon as I was imprisoned. It was just some kind of self-preservation or defense mechanism. Well, let's just say those days would have been the darkest days of my life if I hadn't met Yan Zu. He brought me back to life. I didn't make it easy for him, but he never left me. I wasn't completely happy, but at least I didn't feel as empty anymore. That's why I owe him so much. That's why I gave him a kiss _and_ a hug."

Zuko pulled Mai into his arms. "I can't believe I let you go through that. I may have left to do the right thing, but I didn't leave you the right way. I spent 3 years trying to regain what I believed was honor. I can spend the rest of our lives trying to make you forget all the pain you experienced."

"No, I don't want to forget," she told him. "It's through everything we went through, together and apart, that makes me appreciate where we are now." She kissed him deeply, slightly afraid that their happiness might slip away again.

"So, how was living in the Boiling Rock?" Zuko asked after a while.

Mai smiled a little and pulled him along for a walk, "It wasn't that great. It was mostly time with Ty Lee and Yan Zu. I'll tell you all about it someday, but first I want to hear about _your_ adventure."

Zuko talked as they walked together through the halls of his and her soon-to-be home. As she listened to Zuko and thought about their future, Mai knew she would never be lonely again. She smiled and pulled him more closely.

* * *

Finally! It's finished! I'm officially done with my Mai/Zuko rant. This took me a lot longer than I had expected, and the story came out longer than I thought it would. Oh well, I'm happy that I was able to release my frustrations. I didn't bother adding to the scene of their reunion since it was already shown in the last episode of the show, and I was fine with it.

Thanks to those who've read (and reviewed). I really wrote this not for anyone but for myself and my peace of mind, so I was actually surprised to find that people read and liked it. Thank you again! It touches me that you've taken the time to read my rather long story and to even tell me that you enjoyed it.


End file.
